


HIS SAVIOR

by JDMslut_red



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbating, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan x Reader - Freeform, Oral, Possessive Negan, Psychological Story, Short Story, Smut, Swearing, Thriller Bark, Tumblr request, vangina fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDMslut_red/pseuds/JDMslut_red
Summary: You are a new member of Alexandria. Before the apocalypse you were a Psychologist. Wanting to do your part, you ask Rick if you could take on a therapist roll for the community, in which he agrees. After hearing the stories about their prisoner, you ask Rick if you could be Negan’s therapist in the evenings. Rick was reluctant but also agreed.--[This was an anon tumblr request]--
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Dream A little of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this went a little longer than I planned 😅 This was a long anon request and I couldn’t fit it all in just a couple of chapters. I was going to wait until I was finished but now that I started writing chapter 3 I’m thinking it’s not going to end at chapter 4 😅 This might be a lot longer than I anticipated. Oneshot short story turned to 2 chapters, 2 chapters turned to 3, and now that I’m writing the third one there’s going to be a forth and I don’t think it’s gonna end at 4 either 😅So I’m hoping chapter 5 will be the final chapter of this supposed to be short story but who the fuck knows 🤷🏼♀️ But anyways, I’m posting this already so people can enjoy and y’all don’t have to wait for the next nect time I write something. Again, I’m sorry I’m working slower than a goddamn snail lately.
> 
> For my archive only readers, I also write for JDM and his characters on my tumblr. SOrt of like an RP thing. People send in asks and requests for one of Jeff's characters and I write them. You can check out my tumblr under the same name @jdmslut-red if you're interested in reading some. I have a lot of backed up requests right now that's why my writing has been slower than a damn sail 😅 Anyways, thank you everyone for reading! Thank you for patience and requests as well!

Negan grunted, tossing his book on the box that was his makeshift nightstand. He rubbed his face, toying with the ends of his wispy beard. “I really gotta shave this shit.” He grumbled to himself. “Whenever Ricky-doodle-pricky allows me to that is.” He chuckled. 

The thing about time, especially in the apocalypse, is that it always seems to go by fast. Every moment, every second counts. Every minute you’re still alive is a damn miracle on its own. Time? Time is precious. And it always seems to fly by, or at least that’s what Negan thought. Until he got locked away that is. 

The days began to blur together. Time stood still. Now that he was imprisoned, all Negan had was time and he hated it. Every second of every goddamn day he was left to battle his own inner war. Funny, he always wanted; no needed, more time to himself when he was the leader of the saviors. And now that he has time, he couldn’t handle his own thoughts. He was slowly being eaten alive, chipped away by his inner demons. At first he couldn’t wait for his visitation times. Hell he even liked when Rick came to talk to him. But little by little he began to withdraw to himself more and more.

Negan heard voices outside his window. He growled lowly to himself, not wanting to be bothered. It was already nightfall, no one came to talk to him at night. 

The door creaked open, he looked up to see a shadow step through. When the figure stepped into the light, Negan inhaled a big breath. He wasn’t expecting such a breathtaking young women to be visiting him, especially this late in the day. She had to be one of the newcomers. He hadn’t seen or heard her through his window before. Come to think of it, Rick and the others seemed to be recruiting a lot of newcomers lately.

“Well hellooooo beautiful!” Negan grinned before Y/N could get a word in. “Shit. Just when I thought Ricky doodle pricky wasn’t going to send me anymore surprises haha! I was just about to rub one off to! Now I have the visual.” He winked at her. 

Y/N cleared her throat, flushing profusely at his comment. Rick and Michonne did warn her of Negan’s antics but she wasn’t ready for his blunt and crude comment. 

“I’m Y/N. I was a psychologist before the world ended.” She choose to ignore his comment.

Negan rolled his eyes. “Great so Pricky thinks I need a goddamn shrink. No thanks doll.” Negan said before laying back down on his bed. 

“Actually, this was my idea not Rick’s.” She emphasized Rick’s name. “And I thought it’d be better to have our sessions at night so we wouldn’t be interrupted.” 

Negan looked at her, raising his eyebrow. “So… you just wanted to take a look and see what the monster locked in the basement looked like?” He chuckled before sitting up. “Do you like what you see doll?” Negan got up and slowly walked to the bars, gripping them tightly. “Tell me… am I everything you were fucking expecting?” He licked his lips. “Or are you shocked that the big bad wolf is so fucking handsome?” 

Y/N took her seat in front of him, putting her notepad and pen in her lap. “Why do refer to yourself as a monster? Is that what you think the people here think of you? Or is that what you think of yourself?” 

Negan grunted. “Fucking seriously? Goddamn you really are a fucking shrink. What DO YOU think Doc McHotty?” 

“I think you are used to hiding behind your sarcasm and crude nature to avoid dealing with your real emotions.” Y/N bit her lip, thinking if she should keep going? Negan was a whole lot of personality that was for sure. But she didn’t want to be too quick to judge or set him off. Rick and the others were building something here. This was more than a community and she was grateful for the chance to be a part of it. She wanted to do her part, aside from going out on run and killing walkers. 

Negan blew out a long exaggerated breath, clearly annoyed with her. “You really can’t have any fucking fun can you? I usually love me a gal with a big brain but fuck me darling… you are pulling my wrong fucking strings here! I fucking hate shrinks! No fucking offense! Tell Ricky-doodle-shithole, thanks but no fucking thanks!” He spoke before going back to lie down, turning his back to her. 

Y/N frowned, this was going to be harder than she anticipated. She sighed, gathering her things and standing up. Before she was about to leave however; she hesitated before speaking again. 

“You know… we all need help Negan. Even if we don’t like to admit it. Even if we don’t want to talk about it.” She spoke briefly before turning away and walking to the door. Her hand froze on the door handle, she turned to him one last time. “I’ve heard the stories. For the record, I don’t think you’re a monster. Rick was the one that attacked your group first. He was also in the wrong from the way I see it.” She shrugged before leaving. 

Negan was taken back, he was not expecting her to know the full story like that. Well, at least not the part about Rick starting the war. That wasn’t usually mentioned around these parts. Maybe he was too harsh with her. 

Weeks went by and the Y/N was content with the way things were going. She didn’t get Negan to open up like she wanted to, but at least he wasn’t mad at her. And the guy sure was talkative! As she suspected, the sarcasm and the jokes were not only to hide his true feelings but they were branded into his character. Y/N found herself intrigued by Negan. Every session they had, she grew to like him more and more. She couldn’t help but have the need to know more about him, beyond a professional level. She knew it was wrong but she couldn’t get Negan out of her head. It didn’t help that he was incredibly good looking and charming. Every night, Negan would say something that would push Y/N closer and closer to the edge. He was testing the waters, seeing how far he could push her buttons before she finally snapped at him, or gave in to his advances. He hoped for the latter. 

“Hey Negan.” Y/N greeted him with a warm smile, taking the chair from the corner and bringing it up close to the bars. She took her seat, opening her notebook and clicking her pen on. “How are you today?”

Negan was sitting on the floor, close to the bars, tossing the tennis ball on the opposite wall and catching it as it bounced back. “Same as the fucking day before. But better now that you are here baby.” He winked at her. 

Y/N blushed, clearing her throat and looking over notes. “Did you sleep better last night?”

“Like a fucking rock.” He replied. 

“Oh really? That’s good to hear. I know you were having sleepless nights.” 

Negan stopped bouncing the tennis ball, disappearing into deep though for a moment. 

“You ok?” Y/N asked, tilting her head to the side and leaning closer to the bars. 

“Fan-fucking-tastic doll.” Negan grinned while he continued to bounce the tennis ball. “You sure don’t miss a fucking beat do you? You must have been one hell of therapist.” 

“Oh?” Y/N raised her brow in a teasing manner. “No jokes about useless shrinks today? You actually used the word therapist.” 

Negan caught the tennis ball one last time before turning his head to look at her. “Like I said, you sure don’t miss a beat sweetheart.” 

She smiled at him, clasping her hands together. 

“What’s that smile for?” Negan pointed at her, licking his lips. 

Y/N shrugged. “Just happy to be here.” 

Negan grinned. He scooted closer to the bars and turned to face her. “Happy to see me doll? Well color me fucking flattered. I told you, you do like me.” 

“Of course I like you Negan. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” She responded. 

“No.” He shook his head at her. “Don’t give that shrink shit doll. You fucking LIKE, like me. You’re not doing this because it’s your job or because Pricky asked you to keep an eye on me. You want to be here because you can’t get enough of little ole’ Negan. Well nothing about me is little.” He winked at her. “But you get my fucking point.” He chuckled. 

Y/N shook her head. “Do you ever stop?” 

“Am I wrong doll?” He licked his chops, showing his pearly whites. “Tell me you don’t go home and think about me?” 

“Negan! That’s… that’s inappropriate.” Y/N was blushing furiously. She looked away from him, trying to hide her pink cheeks with her cascading red curls. 

“But not wrong! I see the way you look at me baby. There’s no shame in admitting it. Hell… you know how much I’m fucking attracted to you. And by the looks of it, you do go home and think about me. Do you touch yourself thinking about me doll?”

“Jesus!” She coughed.”Look I… ok yes I like you. More than I should have. But it’s unprofessional and…”

“Oh come on Red.” He interrupted her. “Do you see your office here? This ain’t the fucking old world doll. It’s just you and me. It’s not like you’re gonna fired.” Negan chuckled. “Ricky is not the brightest fucking bulb in the fucking box.”

“But still… Negan I…” Y/N stopped herself. 

“You what sweets?” 

“Nevermind.” She shook her head again. “This is about you. We’re supposed to be talking about you. It doesn’t matter that the world ended I still take this very seriously you know.” 

“I never said you didn’t.” Negan spoke in a more serious tone now. “I’m just asking you to stop denying the attraction we’ve got going on here.” He pointed in between them.

“I… What were you like before all this? I know you said you were a gym teacher and coach but… what were you actually like?” She asked, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. 

“Do you ever fucking stop with the psychoanalyzing shrink talk? Shit doll. I thought we were fucking past this shit by now. I thought we were having a fucking moment here.”

“I just want to know more about you Negan.” She spoke softly. “It has nothing to do with… I just… Would you ever even talk to me in the old world?” Y/N mumbled. 

Negan smirked. “Are you fucking kidding me? Gorgeous redhead like you? Have you looked in the mirror doll? You are super fucking hot. Trust me, if we crossed paths I definitely would have stopped to hit on you. Hell I wouldn’t have fucking stopped there. I’d take you home with me…” He spoke before pausing and staring off into the distance. 

“Hey… where did you go?” Y/N asked after a moment of silence.

Negan cleared his throat. “I think I’m good for today. Let’s pick this up again tomorrow Doc.” He spoke, standing up and walking to his bed. 

Y/N frowned. They were making such good progress. What just happened? 

“Negan…” She called out gently. “Please talk to me.” 

“I said I’m fucking done ok!? Now go!” Negan waved her off. 

Y/N dropped her head in defeat, collecting her things and standing up. One step forward and two steps back. She hesitated, wanting to try to appease him before she left. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push you. I just…” Y/N shook her head, silencing herself. Oh! She remembered! “I got you something!” She spoke suddenly. 

Negan turned to look at her with an amused look on is face. 

“I know it’s not much but it’s better than the stuff they give you.” She reached in her pockets and pulled out a peach and candy bar. “Here.” She extended her arms through the gaps of the bars.

Negan sighed, walking towards her. “Why are you so fucking nice to me?” He spoke quietly.

“Because someone needs to be.” She offered him a smile. “I don’t agree with the way they are treating you.” She grimaced. 

Negan gently took the items from her hands, their skins grazed and he felt a shock wave wash through his body. It’s been so long since he had human contact. He was about to withdraw in embarrassment when he noticed the look on Y/N’s face. She felt it too. 

“Doll…” He spoke gravely. 

Her breath hitched, looking up at his beautiful hazel eyes. Y/N never felt such electricity curse through her body while merely grazing her hand against someone. She wanted to run, run out of the room and never look back. Negan grabbed her hand in his, tossing the peach and candy bar behind him. He pulled her closer to him, leaning against the bars. 

“Can I kiss you?” He asked. His voice was so quiet she almost missed it. 

As Y/N began to nod, Negan pulled her tighter against the bars, claiming her lips with his in the gap. He kissed her slowly at first, testing the waters. When Y/N applied pressure back into the kiss, Negan groaned and moved his lips faster against hers, dominating the kiss. He Licked her bottom lip, asking her for entry. Y/N allowed him, finally surrendering herself to him. 


	2. Let's Play A Game

_Negan groaned into the kiss, pressing himself further into the bars, wanting to feel as much of Y/N as possible. Y/N whimpered against his lips. Time stood still as the two explored each other’s mouths. Y/N could feel her sex began to lubricate. She tried to withdraw but Negan only pulled her back and held her firmly against the bars._

_“Negan…” She whispered breathlessly once they separated._

_“You wet for me doll?” He spoke in his low baritone, the deepness of his voice vibrating through her body._

_Y/N shuddered. No man was ever able to make her feel this turned on, this… desired as Negan did. And they only just kissed. She needed to get a way and fast. This was getting dangerous. And yet her body refused to move._

_“Please…” Her voice was quiet._

_“Please what doll?”_

_She didn’t even no why she was pleading with him. Part of her wanted him to let her go so she could run away, part of her wanted him to touch her anywhere, everywhere. Y/N bit her lip to mask her trembling lips._

_“You want me to touch you baby? You want daddy to make you cum sweetheart?” He spoke lowly, his hot breath dancing across her chin._

_Negan grabbed her throat, not squeezing her but just holding her there. He slowly brought his hand down to her collarbone, resting it there a minute before dragging his hand down to her cleavage. Y/N was shivering and Negan grinned at her reaction. With his other arm that was embraced around her, he moved his hand up to rest behind her neck, pulling her head to him so that her cheeks rested against the bars. Negan lowered his head to kiss and nip at her jugular. Y/N meowed as Negan’s hot mouth explored her._

_He brought his hand further down to the waistband of her pants, giving her the chance to refuse his advances. When Y/N didn’t make a move to stop him, Negan made quick work of opening her pants. Slowly, he massaged her mound through the thin fabric with his heavy palm. Y/N couldn’t help but thrust her hips forward, desperate for more friction. Negan smirked, teasing her further._

_“You got your panties all we baby.” He growled._

_Negan dipped his hand inside her underwear, using his middle and ring fingers to slowly rub up and down her slit. Y/N threw her head back and moaned, moving her hips in the same pace as Negan was touching her._

_“So fucking eager. I love it!.” He smiled, circling his middle finger on her already swollen clit. “I bet it’s not gonna take long to make you cum babygirl.” He spoke before thrusting his digits insider of her._

_“Oh god please…” Y/N cried._

_Negan growled, capturing her lips in an other heated kiss while he continued to finger fuck her. He pumped his digits faster, curving his fingers inside of her, touching her g-spot and giving Y/N what she desperately craved. “Cum for me sweetheart. Cum all over daddy’s hand. Let me see how much of mess you can make.”_

Y/N sat up on her bed, gasping for air. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her hammering heart. Her brows knitted together while she focused on her breathing, beads of sweat collected on hairline and forehead. _‘Just a dream. It was just a dream.’_ She thought to herself while she tried to calm down. 

She was in trouble. The second they kissed, Y/N knew she fucked up. This was not only unprofessional of her, but it was wrong on so many levels. He was a prisoner, Alexandria’s enemy. Negan was meant to spend the rest of his days behind bars. And although she didn’t agree with the way he was being treated, who was she to tell Rick and the leaders otherwise? This was their community, their rules and she had to follow them, plain and simple. She couldn’t become attached to their prisoner. She was there as his therapist and guard. Not his friend or lover. But at the same time, a big part of her craved for more. A part of her screamed damn the rules. It wasn’t just a sexual connection, what they had… it was more than that. At least she hoped. 

Y/N groaned and threw herself back on the mattress, draping her arm over her face. She couldn’t get the vivid dream out of her head. The way he touched her… the dirty things he said. ‘ _Fuck it!’_ She thought. Pleasuring herself wasn’t against the rules right? It’s not like anyone was going to find out…

Y/N licked her lips while her hands ghosted up and down her body picturing Negan’s hands instead. She tweaked her nipples through her thin tank top before lowering her top down and taking her full breasts out to massage them. She licked her thumbs and index fingers on both hands before twisting her nipples; imaging it was Negan licking, sucking and nibbling on her erect nubs. Y/N whined before dragging her hand lower down her body. She dipped her right hand below the waistband of her shorts, thankful that she didn’t wear undergarments to bed. With one hand tweaking her nipple, Y/N started stroking her already wet slit using her free hand. She arched back on the mattress, remembering the dirty things Negan told her in her dream. Memorizing the way he spoke, the way her touched and teased her, letting her own personal erotica film play in her mind’s eye over and over again until she reached her peak. 

_________

Dawn was breaking fast and Y/N was already anxious, today she had another session with Negan. It’s been over a week since she last saw him, since they shared that kiss. Y/N had to go on a supply run, trying to avoid Negan at all costs ever since they shared a kiss. But Father Gabriel needed her to watch him for the next three nights straight. How was she going to face Negan after the dream she had? After what she did? She felt her cheeks grow warm while she walked through the streets of Alexandria. She smiled and nodded as people walked by her but avoided eye contact. 

“Hey Will.” She greeted the guard to Negan’s cell.

“Y/N.” He nodded and smiled at her. “How are you? How was the supply the other day? I heard you had quite a scare. Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine.” She nodded. “There was just a lot of them, they came from nowhere. I’m just glad I was able to get everyone back safely you know?” 

“Yeah. I wish I could have been there. I hate when you go out there without me.” Will grimaced. “If anything happened to you…” 

Y/N shook her head, offering Will a smile. “Nothing is going to happen to me. I’m a big girl. I survived out there on my own long enough.” She took a step forward, placing her hand on his arm in a reassuring way. 

“I know you are. I just worry.” Will replied, taking her hand in his. “I care about you." He kissed her knuckles. 

Y/N was begging to feel uncomfortable but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She knew Will had a crush on her, that much was obvious. 

“I know. Thank you. But you don’t have to worry.” She forced on another smile before slowly pulling her hand back. 

Will frowned. “Well Father Gabriel told me to give you these.” He handed her the keys to Negan’s cell. “It looks like you have a long night.” He spoke nudging his head towards the door. “If you want I can come back later to give you break.” 

“That won’t be necessary. I told Gabe I could cover for him the next three nights.” 

“Gabe? You guys close now?” Will chuckled. “Or you just want to study your lab rat more?”

Y/N frowned. “He’s not a lab rat.”

“Oh come on! You can’t tell me you actually take this seriously. I know you love your job but Negan?” Will pointed. 

“Excuse me.” Y/N tried to walk past him.

“Hold on.” Will grabbed her arm. “I’m sorry. I know you have to take every patient seriously. I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Y/N tried to pull her arm back but Will only squeezed her harder. “Let me go!” She growled. 

As if lost in thought, Will quickly realized what he was doing and abruptly let her go. Y/N stumbled back. 

“Don’t ever fucking touch me like that again!” She hissed before turning away from him and making her way down the steps. 

Y/N slammed the door shut, taking a deep breath before approaching Negan’s cell. 

“Hello Negan.” She forced on a smile, bowing her head to him before turning around and bringing the chair close to the bars. “How are you today?” She asked after taking a seat. 

“That piece of shit always touch like that? Did he fucking hurt you?” Negan growled. 

Y/N swallowed thickly. “I’m fine.” She shook her head, exhaling a deep breath and offering him a smile. 

She subconsciously rubbed the spot in her arm that Will grabbed. Negan eyed her carefully. 

“You sure you alright?” He pointed to her arm. 

“It’s nothing.” She shrugged. “Now where did we leave off last…”

“Rick needs to be more selective of the fucking people he invites inside these fucking walls. There has to be punishment for this shit. If he was a savior…” Negan interrupted her. 

Y/N raised her brow. “You punished people for that when you were the leader?” 

Negan’s lips twitched in an almost smirk. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t let this type of shit fly.”

Y/N nodded. “Do you miss it? Being the leader?” She asked. 

“Do pig’s shit stink?” Negan retorted. “Nah I’m just ever so fucking grateful to be alive. Grateful that Ricky-doodle-da-fucking-pricky-do slit my goddamn throat and locked me up.” 

Y/N bit her tongue to not laugh but she couldn’t help the smile that creeped up. She shook her head. “Do you ever wish you could run away?” She asked. 

Negan gave her a pointed look but didn’t respond. 

“I’m not asking as your therapist Negan. I’m asking as your friend. And either way you know how this works. Nothing you say to me is ever leaving this room.” She assured him. 

“So we’re friends now?” He smirked. 

“Sure.” She replied, a bit too quickly. 

“In that case… what if I say I do? What if I told you I dream everyday about breaking out of this fucking cage and slitting Rick’s throat while he slept? That I fantasized about killing every goddamn man, woman and child here? That if given the chance, I would burn this fucking place to the ground? How does that make you feel Doc? You gonna go running back to Rick?”

Y/N’s face visibly twitched. “You wouldn’t.” She spoke quietly. 

Negan approached the bars, gripping them tightly. “You sure about that doll? Are you willing to bet your life on it?”

“You’re not a monster Negan.” She dismissed. “Besides you already told me you didn’t hurt kids or women, not unless you had to.”

“And you believed me?” Negan threatened. 

Y/N didn’t know what got into her to make her stand up and approach the bars. She gently caressed his knuckles that were now turning white, placing her hand on top of his. “I know it.” She told him with confidence.

Negan’s grin quickly turned into a frown and he withdrew himself from her, taking a step back. “You shouldn’t be so fucking trusting Doc.”

“I’m a good judge of character.” She offered with a smile.

Negan couldn’t help but smile back. “Of course you are. Let’s lighten the fucking mood. Where the hell have you been doll? I missed our little sessions.” 

“Did you?” She smirked. 

Negan approached the gate again, this time placing his hand on top of hers. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my favorite person in this whole goddamn place. Did you miss me doll?”

Y/N blushed and looked away. 

Negan brought his free hand in between the gap of the bars to reach out and touch her chin. He gently turned her head head back to him. “Did you miss me doll?” He asked again. 

Y/N didn’t trust herself to speak so she simply nodded. 

“Have you been thinking about me doll?” Negan pushed her buttons further. 

Y/N cleared her throat. “Negan I…” She began to shake her head no. 

“That’s a fucking yes.” He chuckled. “Tell me something sweetpea, do you ever touch yourself thinking about me?” 

Y/N coughed. “Negan…” She blushed.

“Oh shit! You have haven’t you?” Negan grinned, licking his upper teeth. 

“Tell me baby… What do I do in this sexual fantasies of yours? Better yet… show me how you touch yourself.” He challenged her, almost like a predator toying with his prey.

Y/N felt the heat spread through out her body. She quickly shook her head, ready to deny him but Negan was having none of it. 

“How much do you cum for me doll? Does that little cunt of yours squirt when you touch yourself thinking about me?” 

Y/N harshly withdrew herself from his grip, taking a step back. “That’s enough Negan.” She wished her voice didn’t waver. 

Negan brought his hands up in defense. “Take a chill pill darling, I’m just teasing you. Now… are you gonna tell me where the fuck you’ve been the past week? Why you’ve been avoiding coming down here? Why you went on that run in the first place?”

“I haven’t been avoiding you Negan. I just got busy. I had to go on the supply run, they needed people and…”

“Buuuuuullshit.” Negan spoke in a singsong voice. “Fucking bullshit sweetheart! You’re not the only one with a bullshit radar my dear. You’ve been avoiding me Y/N. You know it just as I do.” 

Y/N turned her head to the side, puzzled. That was the first time he used her name and not one of the many nicknames he had given her. 

“What?” Negan asked. 

“You… you used my name.” She replied. 

“I’m sorry would you rather me calling you doll again? You know what I think baby… I think you’re liking the attention. In your heart of hearts, you know you can’t wait until it’s time for you to come down here and spent some quality time with me.”

Y/N shook her head at him. “You and I can never and WILL never happen Negan.” 

“Never say never sweetpea. You know the truth, just like me. You don’t have to put yourself in danger to deny the fact that you want me.” 

“So… this is just because you’re worried about me?” She analyzed. 

“Goddamn it. You really are a fucking pain in the ass Y/N. Stop being the goddamn shrink for fucking once and talk to me like a real person!” Negan rumbled.

Suddenly, something clicked in Y/N’s brain. Negan was so good at getting under her skin, pressing her buttons, so good that he made her forget that all the sarcasm and sexual jokes was just to cover up his pain and past. But if she ever pointed it out, it would just make him angry and destroy the progress they made so far. Being Negan’s therapist was like playing a game of chess. 

“What if I talk to Rick? We could get you a job and have you monitored so you could leave this cell at least.” She tried a different approach. 

Negan narrowed his eyes at her. Was this a trick? 

“And why the hell would you do that? It doesn’t even matter. Pricky would never say yes to that.” 

“We won’t know unless I try. But wouldn’t that be better Negan? At least get some fresh air?” Y/N asked. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked. 

“Doing what?” She frowned. 

Negan grinned. “A different approach? Trying to get me on your side Doc? Just so I can open up and talk about my deepest darkest shit? You gonna braid my hair too?” 

Y/N blew out a frustrated breath. “I’m just trying to help you Negan. When are you gonna see that?” 

“You’re a fucking psychologist.” Negan hissed. “All you people ever do is ask ‘oh and how does that make you feel?’ Or some kind of shit in between!” He said, making quotation marks with his fingers. “I’m glad there aren’t psychotic drugs around or else you’d be giving a handful of those fucking things!” Negan chuckled, bitterly. He approached the gate again, leaning as close as possible to her. “I don’t need NOR want your fucking help Doctor! Now why don’t you go find some other lab rat to study?” He hissed. 

“Negan what Will said that’s not…”

“GO!!!” He barked, making Y/N flinch. 

Y/N left Negan’s prison room in a haste. Who the hell was he to talk to her like that? That could have gone better. She wanted to get someone to cover the rest of her shift but she knew the only person that was still awake and available at this time was Will. And there was no way in hell she would go to him now, not after what happened. 

Y/N paced back and forth in deep thought. I mean it’s not like Negan could leave. She made sure she locked the door behind her and his cell gate was locked. But still, this was her responsibility and she failed. Y/N was so sure she was getting closer to him. She slouched against the wall, taking a deep breath before sinking to the ground. 

Memories of her previous patients when the world was still functioning flashed through her mind. One in particular… Vincent. The one patient that made her want to quit everything. Vincent was a sociopath, prone to violence and angry outbursts. Y/N thought she had helped him, until one night he broke into her office. Y/N shook her head, trying to hold her tears at bay. A painful sob escaped her lips, and she slowed her cries. 

No Negan wasn’t a sociopath. This isn’t the same world. If she was going to get through to him, Y/N couldn’t treat him like a patient. Y/N realized that she was sitting by the window to Negan’s cell. She quickly got up and walked away. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day…


	3. Checkmate

Alexandria was buzzing with anxiety and fear. Father Gabriel had returned early from his trip to Hilltop bearing bad news. There was another group that wanted what they had. Y/N wished she was part of the council to know exactly what was going on. Y/N knocked on Gabriel’s door, gnawing on her lip. 

“Y/N. Come in come in.” Gabriel greeted her. 

“Hello Father. Is there anything more I can do to help? I feel hopeless.” 

Gabriel smiled. “I thought we were friends Y/N.”

“What? We are friends!” She exclaimed. 

“Then whatever happened to calling me Gabe? And confiding in me.”

“Oh… ummm what?” Y/N asked puzzled. 

“The other day, Negan told me the argument you two shared and that you were upset. Believe it or not he’s sorry.” Gabriel chuckled. “I’ve never seen the man hurting for words. He asked about you.” 

“Oh… yeah we did have a disagreement. But that’s not why I… I just. I remembered something from my past. I thought I was getting through to him Gabe. I’m sorry for not keeping watch over him like you asked.” 

“I know the feeling.” Gabriel sighed. “It’s like talking to a brick wall. The more you search for a person beneath all of that facade you just find more… well Negan. And don’t worry about it. You were responsible enough to get someone to cover for you. I understand fully well how Negan can get under people’s skin.” 

“It’s not a facade. Not necessarily.” Y/N disagreed. “Yes he hides his true feelings behind his jokes and he loves to push people’s buttons but in the end that’s just who he is. He’s not a bad man Gabe. We’ve all done the unthinkable just to stay alive in this world. Anyways, that’s not why I came here. Father… Gabe what’s happening? This other group, who are they?”

“Of course you’ve heard by now.” Gabriel exhaled. “I wouldn’t be too worried Y/N.” He smiled. 

Y/N shook her head, taking a step closer to him. “Father please… talk to me. You said we were friends. Don’t friends talk candidly to each other?” She placed her hand on his shoulder. 

“There is another group.” Gabriel said after a moment. “They attacked Hilltop. A lot lives were lost. It seems as they are using the walkers as their soldiers. Directing the herd as it were. The Kingdom hasn’t seen anything but the herd is getting thicker and thicker and closer to Hilltop and… and they’re heading this way.” 

Y/N gasped, putting her hand over mouth. 

“We might need to evacuate.” Gabriel continued. 

“Oh god. How long? How long do we have?” Y/N asked. 

“A day maybe two at the most. The kingdom is bringing reinforcements. But with the herd at Hilltop and the one nearing Alexandria… I don’t know if it’ll help.”

“So what do we do?” She asked.

“For now nothing. You let me worry about this.” Gabriel replied. 

“But Gabe…”

“But nothing. You can’t tell anyone about this ok?” He asked.

Y/N looked at him in shock. 

“Y/N you must promise me! You can’t tell anyone! I don’t want to be responsible for a panic. We’re working on thinning out the herd. I only came back yesterday to talk to the council.” Gabriel explained. 

“Gabriel people need to know. We need to prepare.” Y/N insisted. 

“And we will. But for right now, you do as you always do. I’m sure it won’t be a problem to continue Negan’s sessions? We must keep up appearances Y/N.”

She nodded. “Is Rick ok with this?” 

“It was mostly his idea.” Gabriel responded. 

Y/N frowned. “This is wrong. I don’t agree but I won’t say anything for now.” 

“Thank you.” 

She nodded before leaving his house. What the fuck was she supposed to do now? This was insane. How could they not tell their own people they were under attack? She understood the not wanting to cause a panic part, but this wasn’t like old times. They were prepared for catastrophes now. Or at least that’s what it looks like on the surface. 

She chewed on her thumb, pacing back and forth. If they were overran a lot of people were going to die. Kids… She shook her head, not wanting to think about the tragedy that would most likely come to fruition. Negan… what about Negan? She doubted anyone would care enough to let him escape with the rest of them. After all he was just a prisoner. Almost everyone already wanted him dead as it is. Should she tell him? 

Y/N walked to Negan’s cell. Not even having made up her mind yet, it was as if something was pulling her and she was moving on autopilot. She quickly dismissed the guard at his door, asking for the keys before he left, giving him the excuse that her session would be earlier today. 

“Negan…” She spoke his name softly after closing the door behind her. 

He looked up at her from his bed. His face was hard as concrete, his emotions unreadable. 

“Do you know what’s going on?” She asked. 

“I don’t know what you mean doll face.” He replied. 

“You don’t know?” She asked. 

“Know what?”

“I thought you might have heard through the window… you mentioned how you liked… never mind.” Y/N mumbled nervously. 

Negan narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you on about sweetheart?” He questioned. 

“Nothing.” She shrugged. 

“Come on tell me. What’s going on through that pretty little red-haired head of yours?” 

“Do you still want to escape?” She asked after a juncture of silence. 

Negan looked her sideways, perplexed. 

“If I were to break you out of here tonight, would you go?” Y/N continued. 

“What the hell is this about Y/N?” He asked, finally standing from his bed and walking towards her. 

“Would you Negan?” She almost hissed impatiently. 

“So that’s it. You’d let me go no fucking questions?” Negan shrugged. 

“Yes. I would. But I need to know that’ll you be safe? You’d go far away from here as humanly possible right?”

“What the fuck is going on?” He asked. 

“I don’t think it’s safe here…” She hesitated. “I just want you safe…”

“Come with me then.” Negan was quick to respond. 

“What? No I…” Y/N was taken back. “You don’t want me with you.”

“Is this about the other night? Look… I gotta a fucking way with words. I’m sorry I offended you doll. I didn’t mean anything by it. It wasn’t personal. I was just… pissed.” Negan explained. 

“I know.” Y/N nodded. 

“So… you weren’t upset?” Negan asked. 

“No. I mean yes but that’s not… I’m sorry you had to hear that.” 

“So it is true what they say? Psychiatrists are often more fucked up than their patients?” Negan offered her a small smile. 

Y/N chuckled. “You have no idea.”

“Try me.” Negan poked further. 

“Maybe another time.” She replied. “Listen I wanted to apologize too. I haven’t been treating you fairly. You’re not my patient Negan. Yes Rick and I agreed you would be but I don’t consider you as my patient. You are my friend Negan.” She explained. 

“I think you might the only fucking friend I have here doll.” 

“I know how… lonely it must be.” She nodded, taking a few steps closer to the bars. “You can trust me. You know that right?” 

“I know that now.” Negan nodded. “Fuck doll you are killing me with those baby blues, looking at me all doe-eyed and shit.” He sighed, putting his forehead against the bars. “Fuckin’ doing things to me.” He said under his breath. 

Y/N licked her lips, chewing on her bottom lip before taking a final step towards the gate. 

“You were right. I am sexually attracted to you but… it’s more than that. The other day when you kissed me I… I felt things I’ve never felt before. It’s hard to explain.” She let out a nervous chuckle. 

“I think I know what you mean.” Negan smiled. “And for the record, I’d be fucking lying if I didn’t think about you late at night while I rubbed one off.” 

“Negan…” She blushed. 

“What? It’s true! And we both know you pet that pretty little pussy of yours thinking about me, haven’t you doll face?” 

Y/N felt her whole face and neck heat up. 

“You wet for me now doll?” 

“Why don’t you find out.” She didn’t know where the sudden burst of confidence came from but Y/N was grateful for it. 

“Fuck! You dirty little girl. Come over here, let daddy play.” He beckoned her closer. 

Their lips met in a rushed and sloppy kiss. Negan groaned against her lips, probing his tongue against her lips, begging for entry. She allowed him. He flicked his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. 

Y/N withdrew from him once more, not taking a step back from his embrace but only to take a deep breath. This is not what she came here for. 

“Negan wait… this is not, I didn’t come here for this right now. I’m not saying no this time I just…” 

“You just what doll?” He asked with a low gravely tone. 

“Tonight.” She told him. “I’ll explain it all tonight I promise.” 

Y/N had no idea if she was actually going to sneak him out tonight. Would it be better to wait for now? Gabriel told her not to say anything but she wasn’t going to risk Negan’s safety. She cared about him more than she liked to admit. Hell she wished she could save everyone. She didn’t want to see families torn apart… not again. But if she had to choose, Negan was her priority. 

“Does that mean what I think it means? Are you finally gonna give in to your dirty fantasies about me doll?” He licked his lips. 

“My god you have a one track mind.” She shook her head smiling. 

“And so do you my dear. Don’t fucking deny it. You want daddy’s cock.” 

Y/N flushed, avoiding eye contact. Negan lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. 

“Check-fucking-mate doll.” He grinned. 


	4. Assuage

Nightfall came quickly. Y/N waited until everyone was asleep to go sneak into Negan’s cell. It turns out that The Kingdom was able to buy them more time. They were successful in thinning out the herd and redirecting the walkers. This was only a temporary solution however. Whatever or whoever they were up against, they weren’t going to give up so easily. Not without a fight. 

Y/N knew the smartest move right now was to wait like Gabriel said. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t anxious. Every bone in her body told her to run, let Negan free and just run and never look back. Be that as it may, she was going to suppress the urge. She didn’t want anything bad to happen to the people of Alexandria. But Y/N was ready for the worst. If push came to shove, she was ready to do what was necessary to survive. And yet, she could already feel the guilt twisting in her chest. 

She hated this world. The way it was now, the way it made people turn into the worst versions of themselves just to survive. No. What she truly hated was the fact that she had gotten used to it. Used to how things were and how quickly she had adapted in this new age of the apocalypse. But Negan was right about something; she recalled his words in one of their sessions, _“Nothing matters if you're dead.”_ As stubborn and difficult as he was, Negan was always right in the end. He spoke the truth that people would often not like to admit out loud, including Y/N. 

Y/N waited until the evening guard left, grateful that with all the commotion there wasn’t a replacement for tonight. Rick and the others needed everyone on the outer walls to keep watch, especially at night. Y/N looked around to make sure no one was around. When the coast was clear, she kneeled to be at eye level with the door lock. Taking out the bobby pin clipped to her hair and a paperclip from her pocket, Y/N unfolded the paper clip almost entirely, leaving out only the last coil for leverage. She quietly picked the lock, one of the many skills she picked up during the apocalypse. It’s been a while since she had picked a lock so it took her longer than she would have liked. Anxiety quickly bubbled up in her stomach as she fidget with the lock to get it open. Cursing under her breath, she managed to finally unlock the door to Negan’s cell room. She creeped into the room, looking over to see Negan laying on his cot before quietly closing the door behind her. 

“Damn. You are full of fucking surprises aren’t you red? Picking the lock and sneaking in here like a goddamn ninja. Almost scared the shit out of me.” 

Y/N jumped at the sound of his voice. “I thought you were sleeping.” She gasped. 

“And I thought you were a fucking therapist not a sneaky fucking ninja, creeping around in the middle of the night like a fucking cat. Might as well paint yourself black doll.” Negan chuckled, sitting up and scooting forward on the edge of his cot. The moonlight shining from the window illuminated part of his face. “And besides…” Negan licked his lips. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner. That bubblehead just wouldn’t fucking leave.” She pointed to the door. 

“Oh my! I’ve been a bad fucking influence on you doll. Bubblehead?” He chuckled. “That’s fucking creative. And now you’re fucking cursing? Shit. I have been rubbing off on you.” 

Y/N huffed. Was he really rubbing off on her that much? 

Negan stood up and walked towards the gate. “Don’t look so fucking disappointed. Shit I think it’s good to have a little bit of me in you. And if I’m lucky… I’ll have a whole lot of me more IN you.” He winked. 

“Is sex all you ever think about?” She quipped back. 

“I can’t fucking help it doll!” He raised his arms up above his head and grabbed the poles of his cage, leaning slightly forward. “We both know I’m a big fan of pussy but you…” He hummed shaking his head. “It’s like you're my own personal fucking drug that I can’t wait to fucking try!” 

“Look about earlier…” Y/N cleared her throat. “What I said… I’m not usually that forward. And… look just forget I said anything ok? For both our sakes, it would be best if…”

“If what? ‘ _Oh never fucking mind Negan I was just toying with you, giving you blue fucking balls. And no I’m not gonna get you out of here as I promised?”_

“What no I… Negan that’s not what I’m saying. I just can’t tell you anything right now. I will get you out of here I promise. But right now it’s not the time. Please trust me on this.” She pleaded. 

“Relax darling I’m just fucking around. I never expected you to ‘rescue’ me.” He said, making air quotations. Negan leaned forward slowly, in an almost menacing way. “If anything I’ll be disappointed if you don’t come over here and give daddy a kiss.” He grinned. 

“I…” 

“Come on doll. Don’t I at least deserve that?” Negan asked. 

Y/N nodded, once again not trusting herself to speak. She approached the gate in small steps, looking up at him through her long lashes. For the first time, their height difference slightly threw her off balance. His much taller presence intimidated her. Y/N felt a shiver down her spine as their faces got closer, waiting to connect in the gap of the bars. His dark hazel eyes pierced through her soul. Once their lips finally connected, Y/N almost let out a whimper. He kissed her slow at first, savoring the moment. 

Their kiss grew desperate and heated in time as Negan began to move his lips faster against hers. He plunged his tongue in the dark cavern of her mouth. Y/N sighed, flickering her tongue against his, savoring the taste of him. She desperately wished for the bars to disappear so she could touch him. So their bodies could melt away together as one. 

Negan pulled her closer to him, embracing her around the bars. With one hand, he gave her ass a cheeky squeeze while the other gripped a fistful of her red locks, keeping her in place. Y/N yelped when he bit her lower lip, hard enough to send pain signals to her brain but not hard enough to draw blood. Negan began a path of sloppy and wet kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone. Y/N licked her lips, sighing while throwing her head back to give him better access. He found the delicious spot on top of the throbbing vein in her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive flesh. 

“You wet for me doll?” He spoke in his low baritone. 

Y/N meowed in return. 

Negan forcibly grabbed her neck, his fingers curving up to her jaw like ironclad. “You fucking answer me when I ask you a question!” He hissed. “Are you wet for daddy?” 

“Yes daddy.” She gasped. 

“Let’s see.” Negan smirked. 

In a painfully slow manner, Negan moved his hand down to the button of her pants. Leisurely, he popped the button open with a flick of his wrist. Y/N was panting, desperate to feel his long fingers on her aching heat. He slowly pulled the zipper of her pants down, grinning at her obvious needy reaction. His hand ghosted on top of the fabric of her thin underwear, purposely being careful not to apply any pressure. 

“Please…” She breathed. 

“Please what baby?” Negan toyed with the waist band of her panties. 

Y/N shivered, thrusting her hips up to meet his hand but Negan only withdrew his hand from her. He made a tsk sound, slightly shaking his head. 

“Use your words baby.” He told her. 

“I need…”

“Yes baby, tell daddy what do you need?” He teased her further. 

“Please I need you.” She whined. 

“Where do you need me baby?” Negan licked his teeth, making a smacking sound, loving the way he was torturing her. 

“Touch me. I need you to touch me please…” Y/N heaved. 

“There you go.” He said, finally putting the whole weight of his hand on top of her clothed mound. “That wasn’t so fucking hard was it? Although, we’re gonna have to work on your dirty talk princess.” Negan rubbed her throbbing heat through the thin layer. “You’re fucking soaked baby.” He hissed. 

Negan finally cease his torture, dipping his hand under her panties and caressing her slick slit up and down with his index and middle fingers. 

“So fucking wet.” He groaned. “I bet it’s not even gonna take long for you to cum all over daddy’s hand.” 

Y/N moaned, squeezing her eyes shut, tight enough for crow’s feet to appear on the creases of her eyelids. Negan moved slowly and steady at first. He teased her sopping pussy up and down before shifting his hand to draw circles on her engorged clitoris. He kept switching his movements back and forth, teasing her. Finally, he plunged his middle and ring fingers inside of her. Y/N gripped the bar tightly, resting her forehead against the cool metal before letting out a hushed cry as she moved her hips with his hand. 

Negan growled, feeling his pants become smaller and smaller. His own sex painfully aching and needing to be touched. Y/N covered her mouth to keep herself from making too much noise when he started to pump his digits faster inside her. Negan curved his long fingers inside of her, finding her sweet spot. He grinned as he felt the rough patch of flesh against the pads of his fingers. 

“There you are.” 

Y/N whimpered. “Negan…”

“That’s it baby. Fucking cum for me. Let me feel it. I wanna see you make a mess sweetheart.” 

And with that, Y/N saw colorful explosions behind her closed eyelids. Every muscle in her body tensed. She slowly circled her hips, moving with Negan, thankful for him letting her ride out her orgasm. His fingers slowed until the came to an abrupt stop inside of her. Her facial features relaxed as she drew out long breaths to calm her down from her ecstasy. He lingered inside of her for another brief moment before Negan withdrew his hand from her body. He licked his digits clean, humming as he did so. 

“Hmmm you taste so fucking good baby. Sweet like molasses.” Negan hummed, sucking his fingers clean.

Y/N blushed. Before she could recover, they heard voices outside. “Shit." She gasped, quickly stepping back and buttoning her pants. 

Negan growled. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“Shhh.” She silenced him before walking to the door and putting her head against the door to listen to the noises outside. She knitted her brows together, trying to hear the far away muffled voices. 

“You better go see what’s going on.” Negan said. 

She waved her hand at him once more, signaling him to be quiet. 

Tense moments went by before Y/N finally stood up straight. “I think they’re gone.” She said looking back at Negan. Her faced flushed at the still obvious tent in his pants. “I’m sorry.” She said. 

Negan looked down at himself and smirked. “I’m fucking not. It’s not like I can’t take of this. And now I don’t have to picture how soft, warm and sweet your cunt is.”

Y/N looked away, heat rising on her cheeks and neck. 

“Don’t be so fucking modest doll. Hell I wish we could finish this but I know we’ll have plenty of more opportunities.” He spoke in a quiet sing-a-song voice. 

Y/N frowned at him. What if they didn’t? What if she had less time than she thought. 

Negan quickly noticed the change in her demeanor. “Hey…” His face turned serious. “We will have more time. I promise you sweetheart.” 

She nodded. “I should… go.” She spoke softly. 

Negan nodded, offering her a small smile. “Until next time sugar.” He winked. 

Y/N quietly existed his cell room, locking the door behind her. She carefully walked through the shadows of the night, making her way back to her house. Before she could reach her house however, Y/N froze in her steps. 

“Y/N?” 

She turned around, seeing a slightly confused Rick standing before her. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I went through a walk around the neighborhood. I was trying to be quiet I didn’t want to disturb anyone.” She quickly responded. 

Rick tiled his head to the side, frowning his brows. Y/N swallowed nervously. 

“Gabriel told me you know about what’s going on.” Rick gestured. “You don’t have to worry. We have this under control.” 

“Do you?” 

Rick grunted, letting out a small chuckle. “Yes we do.” He spoke in his thick southern accent. “You should get some sleep. Ain’t no use worrying about it.” 

Y/N bit her lip, briefly nodding before turning around and starting to walk towards her home. 

“Oh and Y/N...” Rick called out, catching up to her. 

“Yeah?” Y/N turned around, facing Rick once more. 

“How is Negan doing?” 

She nervously licked her lips. “What?” 

“Your sessions with him? How is that going?” Rick asked. 

“Oh um good.” She replied. 

He raised his eyebrow in disbelief. 

“You know as good as it can be.” Y/N shrugged. 

“I told you it was a waste of time.” 

“He’s still a human being Rick, flawed like the rest of us.” 

“Hmm hm.” Rick nodded, slowly curving his lips to an awkward smile. 

“I mean you saved him for a reason right? Deep down inside you know he’s not the monster everyone makes him out to be. I mean forgive me for saying this Rick, but I’ve heard the stories. He wasn’t the only one in the wrong.” 

Rick glared at her, piecing blues meeting piecing blues. 

“I’m just saying. Neither of you are innocent.” 

“I never claimed to be innocent Y/N. We’ve all done the worst kind of things just to stay alive. You’ve done some things yourself.” Rick pointed. “But Negan he’s… the way he retaliated…” Rick shook his head. “I’m keeping him alive for my son, for Carl.”

Y/N nodded. “And I’m not denying I didn’t. This world has a way of bringing out the worst in people. Especially now a days. But your son was right.” She let out a long breath. “Most people deserve a second chance.” 

“Most people?” Rick repeated, amused. “I really thought you’d be the kind of person that believes in everyone’s redemption.” 

“I used to be. That kind of came with the job… you know before.” 

“But not anymore.” Rick nodded. 

“Like I said, this world has a way of changing people. You know, if we ever get through through this...” Y/N began. 

“When we get through this.” Rick corrected. 

“When we get through this... my door is open for you Rick.” She eyed the fearless leader, studying his mannerisms. “Therapy is for everyone not just for those in need.” Y/N quickly added. 

“Yeah well... I’ll think about it.” Rick said in an amused tone. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” She teased. “Who knows maybe it’ll actually do you some good.” 

“You know my wife... before all of this…” Rick cleared his throat. “Lori, she wanted to do couples concealing. I never believed in it.” Rick looked down, lost in thought. He quickly shook himself out of it. “At any rate, I appreciate all you’ve been doing for Alexandria.” He petted her shoulder. “Get some sleep.” 


End file.
